


Whine

by Carried_Away



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Don't rub it in, F/M, Feels, Fluff-ish-sorta, My debut fiction guys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, i'm stupid, i'm trash ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carried_Away/pseuds/Carried_Away
Summary: He loved her little whines. Jacob/Deputy





	Whine

He loved her little whines. Rook never told him about her past lovers and he never cared to ask. He figured that she had one or two. No more than two. And whoever those two imbeciles were, they didn’t know what to do. They didn’t know her body, how to make it sing. 

Of course, the same could be said about the Seed man himself although he won’t speak about it. He’s had a handful before Rook—he was older, after all. He remembered some, some he wasn’t too sure about. He’s had his drunk blackout days, back when he was fresh out of the military. It was one of the ways he could forget. 

There he was, on his bed with Rook pressed flushed into him, her back to him while he spooned her. It wasn’t as innocent as that, given the Rook’s clothes were off and he only wore his boxers, and that one of his large arms went over her stomach and traveled lower, while the other arm wrapped around her neck in both support and possession. He loved how she felt against his body. Did he ever savor the feeling of the previous women? He didn’t think so. Jacob, unsurprisingly, had always been a rough lover. His goal was to have what he called a “good fuck” and that usually meant being balls deep in his partner. Whether they finished or not wasn’t his concern. 

But Rook? Rook was another story. Jacob wanted to make her finish as often as possible. He wanted to be the one who brought her pleasure and the only one to do it. Just thinking about it made him reach down and insert two fingers between her folds. 

“Ah!” Rook exclaimed from surprise. 

“Hush,” Jacob growled. He bit her neck and pumped her. “Fuck, you’re this wet already?”

Her face flushed but she said nothing. That was fine. He brushed his beard over her face until she turned to face him, meeting him in a deep kiss. Again, the irony struck Jacob as he sucked on Rook’s bottom lip. He never cared to kiss his previous lovers, did he? He did if they wanted to but he never cared to initiate or continue it. But he couldn’t get enough of Rook. She had such a sharp tongue, this was one of his ways of silencing it. 

Jacob pumped her faster and Rook moaned into his lips. He let her feel his hardened cock against her bare ass. If it weren’t for his boxers he had half the mind to enter her then and there, replace his fingers with his cock. 

But he had other ideas. Jacob took his now slick fingers out of her and rolled over so Rook was on top of him. She laughed at the sudden change of position. She was so beautiful—hair tousled, flushed cheeks, shy smile. Jacob took a quick second to admire this woman. “You know, I was thinking,” he muttered. 

Rook rested her chin on his bare chest and looked at him. “Uh-oh,” she teased. 

He snorted. “I want to try something that I haven’t done since… well… shit, since I was a fucking teenager.”

One of her brows raised, intrigued. “Does it have to do with sex?”

Jacob smirked and rolled his eyes. “What do you think, Dep?” 

She shrugged. “I never know what to think with you, Jacob.” Part of her was joking, but part of her was serious, too. 

“Spin around for me, darling,” Jacob growled. “Let me taste that pretty pussy of yours.” 

Rook was surprised by his abrasiveness, as she always was. She didn’t move, instead her widened eyes stared into his. “You mean… uh… sixty-nine?” 

He grinned. It wasn’t a mocking one; it was one of mischief. “Never done it before, darling?” 

“Oh shut up,” she muttered. But it was true, he saw it in the way she moved. She was unsure, nervous even. 

Jacob softened then. He grabbed her by the hips and helped her ease back until her cunt was positioned dangerously close to his face. Jacob didn’t need to see Rook’s expression to know she was embarrassed. “This is perfect,” he praised. “Lower down, kitten. I wanna pleasure you.” 

Rook found that her legs suddenly turned to jelly when he said that. She nearly yelped at the scratch of his beard, but all that was forgotten when his warm tongue dashed in between her folds. 

Oh.

She exhaled shakily and tried to keep herself steady. She was draped over his stomach and she could feel his muscles contract beneath her. Jacob knew exactly what he was doing. He unabashedly plunged his face into her heat, licking and slurping obscenely. Fuck. Rook opened her eyes and saw his hardened cock standing up before her face for attention. She nearly forgot that there were two pieces to the puzzle. 

He groaned when she gripped his length. Rook pumped him, one hand circling his tip while the other hand ran over his length. Now it was Jacob’s turn to groan, and he jerked his hips up to encourage her. Rook lowered herself and took him in her mouth. 

“Fuck,” he groaned into her inner thigh. Jacob took a few moments to enjoy Rook’s ministrations. Was this the first time she took him in her mouth? He thought so. He would have liked to done so with a position where he could see her suck him off, but this was fine. She swirled her tongue around his tip, applied pressure in just the right spot. “Keep going,” he grunted. 

Jacob knew that it wouldn’t take him long and he wanted Rook to finish first. He returned his face to her cunt, but this time he went right for the clit. She mewled into his cock when his tongue darted between her folds and into her most sensitive nub. Jacob gripped her hips tighter; she was close, it wouldn’t take long until she came. He fucked her with his tongue, assaulted her bundle of nerves. He wasn’t going to stop until he tasted her sweet release. Rook was consumed and took her mouth off his cock so she could moan. That was fine. He smacked her ass with a loud slap—that was all it took. Jacob felt her twitch and squirm in that sweet way she did and he made sure that she rode out her release on his tongue. 

With a renewed conviction, Jacob slid himself out from under Rook and quickly changed their positions. Now she was the one pinned to the bed and Rook barely had time to wrap her legs around Jacob’s waist before he entered her. He was quick, rough. He was so close to his release and he wanted to be inside of Rook. He’ll get her mouth another time. 

She was slick and ready from her release and his spit. He fit himself into her and she grunted, feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm. Jacob growled and pounded her into his bed. Nothing about this was gentle. This was what he knew. He knew how to fuck, how to be rough. But when Rook made another little moan, Jacob felt himself twitch in reaction, and he knew that this was different. He leaned down and caught Rook in another searing, sloppy kiss. She tightened around him. He was close. “Fuck,” he muttered against her lips. God, she felt so good. 

Rook could tell that he was close. She moved one of her hands to the back of his neck while the other one went on his chest. She wasn’t as experienced as he was, but she had enough experience to know that he was close to the edge. He just needed a little push. Rook leaned up and put her mouth to his ear.

“Fuck me, Jacob.”

That was all it took. One little moan and one little plea. Jacob bit down on Rook’s shoulder as he released himself inside of her. It was his strongest one yet. She held him while he finished. 

When all was said and done, Jacob didn’t pull out of her. He stayed inside of her and instead propped himself up on his elbows so he didn’t completely crush her into the bed. Rook looked at him. She was still a little embarrassed, a little flushed, but there was no mistaking the satisfaction in her eyes. 

They admired each other. Rook knew how Jacob felt about his face and body, about the scarring and burn marks that scattered across him. He wasn’t the textbook handsome, but she found him handsome all the same. It was even better because he was hers. 

“I don’t know what the hell you’ve done to me,” Jacob muttered. Her eyebrows quirked but she relaxed when he smirked and kissed the tip of her nose. “But I like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here. Thanks for reading! I'm trash lol


End file.
